A Mysterious Sanctuary
Introduction Melia: This place seems incredibly mysterious, Riki. Riki: Yes, this is mysterious sanctuary called Prophecy Hut. Melia: So this is where the Nopon receive their prophecies. Riki: Melly right! Melly know how Nopon get prophecy? Gain (+8) Melia: ''delivered from on high?'' Riki: Wowee Melly! Melly know lots about Nopon! Melia: Eryth Sea sits above the village. Looking at it from here gives me a... strange feeling... Riki: Ah! Riki know! Riki figure it all out! Melia: What have you figured out, Riki? Riki: I know who you think is extra especially special! Melia: ''mean... you?'' Riki: Yes! Melly right! When Melly cuddle Riki, how Melly feel? Melia: When I cuddle you... It feels warm, and calming. Like I can forget about everything! Riki: Riki happy happy! That’s why Riki become Heropon! To be cuddled by Melly! Melia: So that’s why. I see it now... Riki: Melly and Riki both love cuddle! Melly can stroke Riki’s fur and cuddle Riki anytime! Melia: That’s very kind of you, Riki. Make sure you look after your fur! Net 0 (+4, -4) Melia: ''delivered from on high?'' Riki: Wowee Melly! Melly know lots about Nopon! Melia: Eryth Sea sits above the village. Looking at it from here gives me a... strange feeling... Riki: Ah! Riki know! Riki figure it all out! Melia: What have you figured out, Riki? Riki: I know who you think is extra especially special! Melia: ''mean... Shulk?'' Riki: Aaah! Oh no! Riki has a rival! Melia: When I left Alcamoth, I was not aiming to meet anyone like Shulk. But when I met him, it felt like... it was destined. Riki: Wow... So destiny make Melly meet Shulk! Melia: Not just Shulk. Meeting all of you felt like fate. Including you, Riki!! Riki: Riki is Melly’s destiny too? Yay! Woopee! Net 0 (-4, +4) Melia: ''Dunga makes them up?'' Riki: Shhh! Melly not say that! If Dunga hear, Dunga biff bash Melly! Melia: Wasn’t it you who said these prophecies bring trouble? You had to leave the village because of a prophecy. Riki: Hmm... Melly speak the truth... But if Riki stay in village, Riki still have lots and LOTS of debt. Why Melly come down to Frontier Village? Melly not like her bird house? Melia: ''like my home, but...'' Riki: Riki remember real reason! Melly come to beat Dinobeast! Melly is like Heropon for Bird People! Melly have upside down smile. What wrong Melly? Melia: If I truly was a hero to my people, I would not have lost my brethren. I am not worthy of that title, Riki. Riki: Riki know what! Melly, look up into sky! Melly see sparkle sparkle Eryth Sea? Melia: I see it, Riki... It sparkles even more than usual. Riki: If Riki look up through Apex Lake, Riki can see fallen friends’ faces. Sparkle is Nopon safe with Bionis. Chief tell Riki. Chief never wrong. Melia: Aizel... Hogard... Garan... Damil... Riki: When Riki see old friends, Riki happy to see them. When Riki want to say hello, Riki always come here. Melia: Riki... Thank you. I feel like I just said hello to my friends. Loss (-8) Melia: ''Dunga makes them up?'' Riki: Shhh! Melly not say that! If Dunga hear, Dunga biff bash Melly! Melia: Wasn’t it you who said these prophecies bring trouble? You had to leave the village because of a prophecy. Riki: Hmm... Melly speak the truth... But if Riki stay in village, Riki still have lots and LOTS of debt. Why Melly come down to Frontier Village? Melly not like her bird house? Melia: ''true in a sense.'' Riki: At Melly’s house, are people very strict, like Oka? Maybe Melly not like bird food? Oka make bestest pollen soup in all of village! Melly come try! Melia: I bet it tastes scrumptious, Riki. I’m very jealous of you. My mother never makes my dinner. Not ever. Riki: Melly Melly! Come to Riki’s house! Oka make Melly lots and LOTS of yum yum food! Melia: Right now, you mean? Does Oka know? What about the others? Riki: Oh yeah. Riki forget others. Hmm... After Riki and friends save the day, we eat together! Nopon party! Riki can’t wait! Category:Frontier Village Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts